


In Which a Strategist Accidentally Gets A Girl

by Scriberat



Series: Party At The Rens' [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Political Discussion, light mlm, light noncon via wall shoving, light violence via sparring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Koumei is as bored at this party as his little brother, but finds an interesting person to talk to regardless, and it seems she's okay with hanging out with him for awhile. Seeing her as an opportunity for the future of the Empire, Koumei gladly entertains the wishes of one Myron Alexius, and may end up getting himself in over his head in the end.





	In Which a Strategist Accidentally Gets A Girl

**Author's Note:**

> for the people who want some meiron, as well as myself so i can focus on my magibigbang 2019 project. no smut this chapter, but soon~

Koumei just wanted to leave. He could see his little brother was bored at the banquet, and wondered briefly if he could convince Kouen to let them go. However, at such an important event, in which they were hosting new allies, none of them would be allowed to leave so easily.

Or so he thought!

Kouha wandered off, quickly followed by Lo’lo, who was grinning. That was… concerning. Koumei took a sip of his tea, turning his attention to the conversation that his brother and king was having with the leader of the Fanalis Corps, Muu Alexius. They were chatting about whatever came to mind. It was clear that Koumei had no place joining in. He sipped again, wondering how much tea he would have to drink before he could excuse to relieve himself and not return.

As if his brother could sense his plan, Kouen put a hand on his teacup and made him put it down, giving him a warning look, then startling as he realized Kouha was gone.

“He’s escorting a guest,” Koumei said. Kouha had taken the only chance to disappear, especially now that Kouen had noticed.

“I see,” Kouen replied, turning back to his conversation. Koumei sat quietly, turning to his food and eating, until he noticed that someone was watching him. He turned back toward Muu, seeing a young woman on the other side of him. She had been watching him intently, but as soon as he turned his gaze to her, she looked away, ducking her head. Her head then went back up, chin pointing into the air as she stared toward the door.

Koumei wanted to catch her eye, but she was rather resolute. He went back to eating. Her eyes went back to him. He raised his eyes. She looked away. It was… vexing. Then, she looked back to him and smiled. He smiled back.

Eventually, mercifully, the banquet ended and people drifted back to their rooms, chattering happily with one another. Koumei took the chance to go find the young woman from before, wanting to talk to her. He approached from the side.

“It is good to meet you, Lady of Reim. I am Ren Koumei, Second Prince of the Kou Empire.”

“Myron. I don’t have any titles,” she said, smiling and extending her hand. He could sense her discomfort and took it, shaking it firmly. Unexpectedly, Myron started.

“You bow here. Sorry. I should have done so.” She bowed. Koumei returned it with a small laugh.

“It is fine, Lady Myron. While we do intend to bring our customs to other lands, we will not force you to adopt them so suddenly.”

“So suddenly?”

“We do hope that Reim will join under our banner, but that is a discussion for another time. For now, it is late. Would you like an escort to your room?”

“I don’t need an escort.”

“I am sure you would be able to sniff out your brethren quite easily. However, whether or not you want people to see that is another thing. Besides, it would look good for both sides if I did,” Koumei said, smiling. He took a small step back from her, not wanting her to feel crowded.

“That is true,” Myron said, pursing her lips and raising a hand to her chin. She cleared her throat and straightened up. “An escort would be appreciated. Thank you, Prince Koumei, for being so considerate.”

Walking down the hall, Myron realized that she really did need the escort, as the palace of Rakushou was different altogether from Reim’s own. Koumei took the lead, seeing her hesitation, leading her to a modestly decadent hallway, which some of the Fanalis had already found their way to. They were still running around boisterously.

“Hey, guys! It’s late, and the people who live here are trying to sleep! Keep it down, would you?” Myron said, hands on her hips.

“Sorry, Myron,” they said. Koumei glanced over at her. She may not have had any titles, but it didn’t mean she didn’t command respect. He looked forward again. This one was certainly one to keep an eye on, to convince, so as to maintain this alliance and speed along Reim’s eventual absorption. It was possible that she could even get him an audience with the other Reiman capturers, Ignatius Alexius and Nerva Julius Caluades. With the two of them on Kou’s side, Reim would be much easier to handle–

“Thanks for the escort, Prince Koumei,” Myron said. “I probably could’ve just sniffed out my family with no worry, but… it was fun to walk with you.”

“I had a good time with you, as well. If you would like to explore the palace tomorrow, ask for me. I would be glad to give you a tour,” Koumei said, bowing with a smile.

“That sounds good! Actually, um… you have soldiers here, so you must have a place to train? Can I see it now?”

“Of course. Come with me.” Koumei turned and offered his arm. Myron took it a little hesitantly. They set off, Koumei leading her confidently to the training grounds, letting her go when they reached them.

“You guys train here?”

“We do.”

“… You do?”

“The soldiers do,” Koumei said, shrugging. Myron chuckled, and went to one of the training dummies.

“We should set up some of the dummies we brought. These are too weak,” she said, knocking one on the head and throwing it off-kilter.

“Perhaps sparring would be better for now. What sort of training were you going for?”

“I don’t care, I just need to work off some energy.”

“I see.” Koumei pulled out his fan, invoking Dantalion’s abilities and equipping. Now in a grey one-piece, gold half-armor and pair of horns, and black half-skirt, Koumei floated into the air, preparing to give Myron a good workout.

“You think you can handle me, even with a djinn?” Myron asked, a sly smirk playing at her lips.

“In a straight fight, I doubt I would be able to withstand you at all. However, you won’t be fighting me, per se. Instead, I will be throwing whatever I can at you. It should help to alleviate some of your energy,” Koumei said, creating portals. Myron grinned, lowering into a ready stance.

Dummies started flying through the air, and Myron slammed her fists into them one after another, finding the exercise fun at first, if a little disappointing. Then Koumei started sending the pieces after her, dropping them on her head, giving them velocity to come at her from the sides, forcing her to aim for smaller and smaller bits, with more and more pieces coming at once. Myron had to move faster and faster to keep up with it all, and when she had the barest moment to look at Koumei, she saw that he had a glint in his eye that was all too familiar to her.

It made her happy.

Myron started attacking the dummies with more and more ferocity, starting to growl manically as she did, a wild grin on her face as she did. As the dummies became little more than shreds and Koumei struggled to find any piece large enough for her to bother with, Myron started finding targets of her own --- or rather, one target. She took off through the air, aiming for Koumei.

He felt the air move and created a portal to escape, zipping to the side just as Myron flashed past him. For a single instant, he could see the killer instinct in her eyes, wild and free, and felt serious fear. His portal landed him next to a wall, which some part of him recognized was probably a bad idea.

“Lady Myron, perhaps we should--” He didn’t have time to finish his sentence before she was on him, looking absolutely terrifying. She grabbed one of his horns and slammed him against the wall, knocking the breath out of his lungs. At that moment, Koumei wasn’t sure what he was feeling, but he had a few moments to figure it out as Myron recollected himself. Fear, definitely. Mortal terror. Respect. Lust.

What?

No, he was definitely turned on. He had been since she slammed him into the wall. Staying still as Myron calmed down, Koumei considered his next course of action. He tried to get free of her to no avail.

“Myron? Would you mind letting me go?”

“… Yeah. Sorry,” Myron said, letting go of his horn. He dequipped hurriedly, finding himself faced with a different issue.

“Does battle turn you on? Is that why you avoid it?” Myron asked.

“What? No, it doesn’t,” Koumei said, wrapping his robe around himself loosely. Myron grinned.

“Do you need help taking care of it?”

“I do not. Thank you for the offer, but I’ll be retiring to my room. Can you find your way back?”

“Hmm… no I can’t. Guide me?” She grabbed his arm. Koumei sighed and walked her back to her room, breathing deeply and evenly as he settled himself.

“So… what does turn you on?” Myron asked.

“I haven’t the slightest,” Koumei replied.

“Come on, tell me!”

“I would prefer not to, if you don’t mind.”

“Tell me~”

“I will not. Such information isn’t something to be shared light—ly.” Koumei squeaked as Myron pushed him against the wall again, feeling the boner that he had just managed to get down come back.

“Aw, you like it when I slam you against the wall? You like it when someone overpowers you?” Myron asked, her tone playful and her voice deepening.

“Please stop,” Koumei said. “It’s indecent, and we barely know each other.”

“I know you’re a damn good fighter, even if you’re not a fighter at all. That was some serious… work of some kind. What was that?”

“Teleportation. I am able to transfer any substance anywhere I choose,” Koumei said, tapping Myron’s arm. She made a small oh and let him go, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

“Sorry about that. I got carried away by the excitement. Usually, the only people I can really spar with are the other Fanalis.”

“You should try a match against my elder brother. I am sure you would find it to be more invigorating than what I can offer.”

“Hmm, no thanks. He seems nice, but he looks so uptight and severe. Oops!” Myron clapped her hands over her mouth. “I didn’t mean to insult him!”

“It’s alright. He gets that more often than you may think,” Koumei said, calming himself down for the second time that night, though with less success. He could still feel the ache in his loins.

“If you’re sure. Anyway, thanks for the workout. We should do it again sometime. And next time, get some metal. It’s tougher to break!” Myron grinned and walked off, waving goodbye. Koumei waved back.

“Lord Koumei, your brother has returned with the guest he left with, but...” a guard said, trailing off, unsure of what to say.

“But?”

“Well… he’s… not exactly… They’re in the courtyard.”

That had to mean Kouha was drunk and trying to pick a fight with someone — again. Koumei sighed and went to fetch him, figuring it would just be a glare and then the end of it.

 

He was definitely not impressed with how it turned out. Not only was he actually drunk, but Kouha even had the nerve to straight up deck their guest right in the courtyard! How the heck — no, how the hell — was he supposed to explain that away!? After having the guards frogmarch a near-incapacitated Lo’lo to his room, and dragging his little brother back to his room, Koumei had decidedly had enough of politics for one night. Trying to keep so many hotheaded loose cannons from blowing the place up was difficult enough without adding alcohol to the mix. He was utterly beat.

Sighing on his way to his room after tucking Kouha into bed, Koumei tried to at least get himself calm enough to not be obviously frazzled. He could sleep standing up without his face crumbling, he could surely handle something so simple.

“Having a rough night?” Koumei jumped at the voice behind him and whipped around to see Myron.

“Lady Myron. Are you having trouble sleeping?”

“A little. The new place smells unfamiliar, and since we’re all sleeping kind of separated, our smells aren’t commingling like they usually do. It’s making me kind of… jittery,” Myron said, shrugging. “I was going down to the kitchen to see if I could find something to drink to help, and then I got lost. This place is super unfamiliar.”

“I see. Would you like an escort?” Koumei asked, offering his arm.

“You’re such a gentleman, Prince Koumei, always offering me escorts.”

“It is my duty to see to it that our guests are well taken care of.”

“I accept. I would love to have an escort,” Myron said, taking his arm gleefully. The two of them walked down the hall to the kitchens. Myron was moving at a leisurely pace, and, after the night he had had, Koumei was all too happy to match it.

“So… how has this night been going for you, Prince Koumei?” Myron asked, her grip on his arm tightening a bit.

“It’s been going quite well. A few unusual requests and the usual hiccups to handle. Nothing out of the ordinary,” Koumei said, knowing exactly where she was going. Someone like her who commanded such respect from the others clearly cared about them.

“Really? Nothing out of the ordinary? Not even a little?” Her grip tightened more, becoming painful. Koumei winced and shook his head.

“Nothing, as strange as that may be. We do have to clean up guests who fall and get into brawls more frequently than I would like. There has been more than one occasion in which my little brother has been involved. Not a thing that has happened in regard to the incident with Sir Lo’lo is out of the ordinary for us, but I understand your concern. I apologize on behalf of my brother for the injury sustained and anything that may come of it when he awakes tomorrow.” Koumei let go of her briefly to bow low, a small part of him twitching at having to bow to someone of such low station. He shushed it quickly.

“O-oh. I’ll pass that along to my brother. He’s not happy, either.”

“If I may speak to him, I would gladly smooth things over myself — after we get you some tea,” Koumei said, glancing up before straightening out. Myron nodded.

“I’m sure he would be glad to speak with you. This whole alliance was his idea, after all. It would be best if you approached him.”

“You are wise in the ways of court proceedings. I initially didn’t expect such a thing–” Myron bristled “–as you are all trained soldiers, not aristocrats.” She raised an eyebrow, a dangerous light in her eye as she glared witheringly at him.

“You thought we were just low-brow Fanalis and decided that we were lesser than you because of that, didn’t you?”

“No, Lady Myron--”

“You thought that we can’t possibly be as smart as you, or as studious, and that we don’t belong in high society, didn’t you!?” she screamed.

“Lady Myron, it’s late. And n--”

“Well, I’ll have you know, you’re wrong!” She jabbed his chest. “It doesn’t matter that we’re Fanalis! We’re just as human as the rest of you, and if you really think that my blood does matter, I’ll wring you out!”

“You’re right.”

“Damn straight! …What?” Myron blinked in surprise. She hadn’t heard that in a long time.

“You’re right. Your blood has absolutely no bearing on your personal capabilities. That belief is why education is freely given in the Empire. No one has any greater ability because of their place in society. I have no belief that you being Fanalis makes you lesser in any way. I had meant to comment on the fact that you were not raised to be a part of high society, and that your knowledge of courtly proceedings is surprising because it is not common knowledge.”

“Oh. I… I see. I made a grievous error.”

“You are forgiven, Lady Myron,” Koumei said with a small laugh. Myron chuckled herself, then took Koumei’s arm when it was offered again. They walked amicably in silence for part of the journey, making small talk about various pieces of art they passed. Myron showed herself to be once again quite knowledgeable in a number of subjects as she compared the art to her own home’s.

When the two of them reached the kitchen, Koumei set to making tea, putting a pot over the hearth fire as he dropped tea into two cups for them, preparing a third as well.

“We don’t use glass here, though we do hope to, once we annex the Reim Empire.”

“Once you do? What, you mean you’re already planning our takeover?”

“The Reim Empire has been a pet project I’ve been planning for several years now, much like Balbadd was,” Koumei said, handing her the cup. Myron took it gingerly.

“If we go to war with each other, there’s going to be bloodshed. People are going to die,” Myron said, her face falling as sadness overtook her.

“It is inevitable. No one wants to simply submit to another power,” Koumei said simply, taking his own cup and sliding a finger along the edge.

“You say that so calmly. How can you be so callous?” Myron asked.

“I have been doing this for more than ten years with my brother. When he gained an interest in helping my cousins and uncle with their dream of uniting the world, I helped him with it. I am the Kou Empire’s strategist. My duty is to find a way to win the war with as few people dead as possible. It’s why we always try diplomacy first.”

“You… don’t want people to die?”

“No, I don’t. It… hurts to think of how many people we lose to the wars we wage,” Koumei said, his visage breaking for just a fraction of a second. He checked the water, but it still had a ways to go before it would be hot enough.

“Oh...” Myron tried to think of a subject to change from this one. She hadn’t missed the look on his face, one of total anguish, and wanted to get his mind off the subject, if only so he wouldn’t be so depressing for the duration of their time together. Finally, her eyes lit on the cups.

“Do you know how to make glass?”

“I don’t myself, no. How is it done?” Koumei asked, interested to find out and leave the dead for another time.

“Well, I’m not a blacksmith, so I don’t know the exact process, but you melt sand so it becomes liquid, and then you can shape it while it cools. I brought a little glass statue with me. I’ll show it to you tomorrow. It’s a really pretty piece.”

“I would be delighted to see it. Do you enjoy reading? There are some books in the library that I could let you borrow for the duration of your stay.”

“That sounds great! I’d love to read them!” And with that, the conversation fell a little flat. Koumei checked the water again, finding that it was at the right temperature, and poured into all three cups. Myron watched curiously as he prepared them, wondering about the third, but shrugged it off and took back the one he offered her.

The two of them set off to the guest quarters where the Fanalis Corps was staying. Koumei knocked on the door to Myron and Muu’s room, awaiting a response. Myron waited with him, the third cup suddenly making sense.

When the door opened, it was to Muu’s face.

“Prince Koumei, what a pleasant surprise! What brings you here?”

“Lord Alexius, I understand that my little brother caused a bit of trouble for one of your own. I would like to apologize for him, as he is currently incapacitated. I can send him tomorrow to apologize to you himself–”

“That won’t be necessary,” Muu said, waving it off and laughing. “As much as I understand your concern, Lo’lo explained everything that happened and said it was his fault for egging Prince Kouha on. I’d actually like to apologize to you, for causing you so much trouble.”

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m sure you wouldn’t be surprised to learn that we have to deal with such antics often.” Koumei laughed, and Muu soon joined him. “I brought you a cup of tea, if you would like it?”

“Tea sounds like a good idea right now. Come in and join me.” Muu stepped aside and went to a round table in the center of the room near a large fireplace, sitting as Koumei joined him and set the tea down. Myron sat between them, back to the fire, watching the door.

“I must say, you really know how to treat your guests. The rooms are all warm and cozy, plenty of room for everyone to stretch out — and there was even enough room for my brothers and sisters rooming with Lo’lo to evacuate when he woke up.”

“He awoke so quickly? Kouha usually puts people out until morning. You Fanalis certainly are something,” Koumei said, chuckling. Muu smiled, the faintest hint of tightness on his lips. Myron growled. Realizing his misstep from their earlier conversation, Koumei bowed his head.

“That phrasing was careless. Myron told me a bit earlier about how Fanalis are devalued as human beings. I apologize.” A quick glance passed between the siblings, and Muu smiled more broadly.

“I would have thought that our prowess in battle would have been of utmost concern to you all. I see now that, between the conversation with Lord Kouen earlier and your apology now, you would prefer to see us as equals to you. This sits well.”

“That’s comforting to hear. It wouldn’t sit well with me if I managed to single-handedly ruin this alliance before it’s been finalized. Thank you, Lord Alexius.”

“’Lord Alexius’, huh? No need to be so formal with me, Lord Koumei. You can at least call me by my first name.”

“Understood. Lord Muu, now that that business is taken care of, is there anything else you need? Assurances we can make to help our alliance?”

“Nothing I can think of right now, Lord Koumei.”

“Brother,” Myron said, then whispered in his ear. Muu’s eyes widened slightly.

“There is one thing, after all,” he said, his eyes becoming serious. “You want to renovate the Reim Empire to be like the Kou Empire, through and through. I’d like to ask that you not do that.”

Koumei got equally serious, ready for exactly this conversation. “We will gladly work with you to make the transition as smooth as possible. While it will be required that our cultures intermingle in Reim territory, I’m sure we can come up with a plan to maintain some of Reim’s culture, the important parts that the people will not easily let go of.”

“That sounds good for now. It’s late, and while I would like to stay up and continue sipping tea with you, I do need to sleep. Your brother challenged me to a duel. I’m sure he’ll find fighting a Fanalis to be rather… difficult.”

“Of course. Thank you for hosting me in your room, Lord Muu,” Koumei said, bowing as he stood. He took his cup with him as he exited. Muu held the door open for him.

“Any time, Lord Koumei. Sleep well.”

“You, as well.” With that, Koumei left the room. Muu turned to Myron.

“So, what have you two been up to?”

“We had a little sparring match since I needed to work off some energy, and then some tea when I still couldn’t sleep. Tonight’s been pretty fun,” Myron said, shrugging.

“You kept watching him in the banquet hall. Has he caught your eye?”

“What!? No way! He’s a weak little loser. Why would I be attracted to him?” Myron crossed her arms in a huff. “Besides, just because he can throw stuff at me and makes things fun, and talks to me like I’m intelligent, it doesn’t mean I’m attracted to him at all.”

“Really? Is that so? Tell me more about this.” Muu sat down as Myron opened up more about the night she had had with Koumei.

 

Koumei, for his part, downed his tea and left the cup just inside his door on the drop table. He shuffled his clothes off and left them on the floor. Chuu’un looked up from where he was sitting on a comfortable sofa.

“You finally made it home,” he said, pulling out a sleeping robe for Koumei and draping it over his shoulders. Koumei tugged the sleeves on as Chuu’un tied the garment around his waist.

“I did, yes. Several things came up.” Sitting down right then was probably Koumei’s favorite part of the night, as he talked to Chuu’un about everything that had transpired. Chuu’un, for his part, listened attentively as he brushed out Koumei’s hair, noting that it was as put together as it always was after his master equipped. With a final few tugs and the end of the story, the two went to Koumei’s bed, where the prince lay down obediently for his servant.

“Will you stay tonight?” Koumei asked, reaching his hand out.

“I will,” Chuu’un answered, and prepared himself for bed, climbing in as soon as he was done. Koumei ran his fingers through Chuu’un’s hair, eyelids drooping.

“It’s time to sleep, master.” Koumei nodded once, then fell fast asleep, his hand curled against Chuu’un’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> it's gonna be lemons.


End file.
